


In The Classroom

by Serenity1



Series: Hide 'n Seek [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breasts, Cock Tease, Desk Sex, F/M, M/M, Nipple Play, Penetration, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione have the best sex of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't owe HP!
> 
> Notes: This takes place like 6th or 7th year and it is AU of course! This story could be like BDSM or even dominance/submissive.
> 
> I really didn't like the pairing of Albus/Hermione before until recently. I know Albus suppose to be gay, but what if he wasn't? I got this idea one night a few days ago. It took me like, 3-days to write. This story isn't beta! Forgive me for any grammar errors! If you want to be my beta, please let me know.

It was the winter holidays as students were gone to visit there families except for a few teachers and five students. Two were Slytherins, two were Gryffindors and one was Hufflepuff.

However, the two Gryffindors were not in their tower. No, they were in an empty classroom having the best sex of their lives. Hermione Granger was laying on her back, naked, as she was being eaten out by Albus Dumbledore. She had already came once and she was close to having a second as she closes her eyes, played with her breasts while feeling that tongue.

The other one was gripping the desk as he held onto dear life. He was being pounded by none other than Severus Snape and he was loving it. The classroom was held with a strong locking spell and silencing charm. Nobody could hear them and nobody could come in and out.

There was a loud groan coming from the back of the classroom as Hermione had just came. Hearing that noise made Harry moaned as two thrusts later, he too came with a loud grunt as Severus came inside him.

It was quiet suddenly as two couples were catching their breath. "The two of you will be the death of us," Severus mutters making both Hermione and Harry chuckle.

"The night is still young, Severus. We have all night to play with them," Albus said as Severus nodded as he regained his breath.

"Get down to your knees, Harry, and suck me," Severus said licking his lips.

Harry turned around slowly, "Yes, sir," he said obediently as he slid down and engulfed Severus cock making him yell out in surprise.

Hermione and Albus watched and soon both were becoming hard due to the sight and Severus moans.

"Ride me," Albus commanded as Hermione eagerly complied. Pretty soon, Albus had Hermione set in a rhythm as she began to bounce up and down on Albus own cock. At the same time, Albus was playing with her nipples and sucking them greedily as Hermione cries out in pleasure.

Severus couldn't take it anymore as he exploded inside Harry's mouth and Harry cleaned him dry. He stood up and kissed Severus on the lips as Severus could taste himself on the boy's lips.

"Oh yes! Fuck me, professor, please!" Hermione cried out as she bounces and Albus was holding onto her hips as he was thrusting into her and was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him.

"I never knew Granger was such a screamer," Severus said as he was sitting on his desk and had Harry on his lap with his cock buried inside him.

"Just imagine if all of us has an orgy with her. Albus pounding into her while she sucks you off and she gripping my cock," Harry said as he moaned as he felt Severus cock hardened inside him.

Within moments, there was a duo of moans and grunts. "Oh fuck! Yes! Pound me, Severus!" Harry cried as Severus began to thrust upward while Harry slammed down.

There was a loud yell from Hermione as she had came the third time that night. Hermione shook with pleasure as she felt Albus cuming inside her. 

The two kissed one another as Hermione heard a 'Severus' yell coming from Harry and then a grunt from the man himself.

After the kiss, Hermione's legs were a bit wobbly as Albus supported her to dress. Harry was reluctant to go, but he knew he had to go back before morning came.

Once the two were fully dressed, both kissed their respective lovers. "When will we see each other again?" Hermione asked.

"Harry did say something about having an orgy with you, Miss Granger," Severus said making Harry blushed.

Hermione grinned at her friend as she turns to look at her lover. "Albus?" She asked eagerly.

Albus thought thoughtfully for a moment. "I have to go to the Ministry today but I will be back in two days," he said.

"That means no wanking or masturbating until then," Severus said and the two began to protest. "QUIET," he hissed and the two stopped. "Where's the fun in having an orgy then? It might be you, Harry, on all fours," he said.

Harry stammered at the thought as Hermione felt a bit jealous. "In the meantime, I suggest you do what Severus says. Now off you go," Albus said nodding at the two.

The two looked at their lovers before scampering away and the door closes behind. "Do you think they'll listen to us?" Severus asked turning to look at the Headmaster.

Albus frowned, "Hermione usually does while Harry doesn't. In this situation it can go either way," he said.

"Want me to make a punishment in case?" Severus asked.

"Will make the punishment when the time comes. In the mean time, we need to get some shut eye and I need to go to the Ministry soon," Albus said.

"Of course Headmaster. Have a safe trip and good night," Severus bid farewell as Albus did the same and left.

\------

"Isn't it exciting, Harry? Both of our lovers are teachers," Hermione said as she and Harry walked to the tower.

"It is, but once school starts, we have to hide it again," Harry said.

"Come on, Harry, lighten up! You didn't find out until a month ago about me and that was when you were walking in the corridors late at night to see Severus!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry huffed, "The screaming I was hearing could been heard by anyone. You forgot the silencing charm and locking spell," he said.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment, "Albus was horny that night," She said. Then she looked at Harry, "Why does it have to be you on all fours and not me?" She complained.

"Severus probably did not meant that," he assured her even though he secretly wanted to be him.

"I hope not," Hermione mutters but she had a smile on her face as she thought of something.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another chapter after this, but I am not sure. So right now, it is just a one-shot. I hope everyone enjoys it and no flames please!!!


End file.
